List of World War Z Interviews
World War Z tells its story via a collection of interviews with fictional survivors of The Zombie War. They are done by a fictional version of Max Brooks. There are 57 in total covering 42 survivors. Chapter 1: Warnings * Kwang Jingshu's first Interview - Describes the origins of the outbreak with Patient Zero in rural China. * Nury Televaldi's Interview - Describes the spread of zombies via refugees and human trafficking. * Stanley MacDonald's Interview - Describes the spread of zombies through the illegal drug trade. * Fernando Oliveira's Interview - Describes the spread of zombies through the illegal organ trade. * Jacob Nyathi's Interview - Describes the first widely known outbreak in a South African shantytown. * Jurgen Warmbrunn's Interview - Describes an Israeli intelligence assessment leading to big changes in the government. * Saladin Kader's Interview - Describes the policies of Israel: including quarantine, huge border walls, medical internment camps and resettlement programs, all of which lead to a civil war. Chapter 2: Blame * Bob Archer's Interview - Describes the reasons for inaction from the CIA. * Travis D'Ambrosia's first Interview - Describes how the Military developed a plan for the zombies which was ignored by the government. * Breckenridge Scott's Interview - Describes how a billionaire created a fake vaccine for the zombie virus. Creating a false sense of security and allowing people to ignore the growing number of outbreaks. * Grover Carlson's Interview - Describes the reasons for inaction from the White House. * Mary Miller's Interview - Describes a zombie outbreak in suburban North America. Chapter 3: Great Panic * Gavin Blaire's Interview - Describes highways filled with cars as people escape their city. * Ajay Shah's Interview - Describes the chaotic state of beaches as millions of people fled on boats. * Sharon's Interview - Describes a child in a church being attack, also the 'feral' phenomenon. * Maria Zhugonava's Interview - Describes mutinies in the Russian military over killings of civilians for an unknown reason. Eventually, the Russian high command begins the 'decimation' policy. * Sean Collins' Interview - Describes how a group of celebrities hid a mansion fortress and made a reality TV show about it. * Ahmed Farahnakian's Interview - Describes a war that goes nuclear between Pakistan and Iran over refugees. * Todd Wainio's first Interview - Describes the failed Battle of Yonkers, a project launched by the US military to kill a horde of zombies on TV that goes horribly wrong. Chapter 4: Turning The Tide * Xolelwa Azania's Interview - Describes the 'Redeker Plan' to create fake safe zones filled with refugees to ease the strain on government resources and divert zombie hordes. * Phillip Adler's Interview - Describes the withdrawal of Military units in Germany to a safe zone. * Bohdan Kondratiuk's Interview - Describes the withdrawal of Military units in Ukraine to a safe zone. * Jesika Hendricks' Interview - Describes the mass refugee wave of North Americans to the Arctic in Canada which killed 11 million people. * Sardar Khan's Interview - Describes the withdrawal of the Indian government to a safe zone. Chapter 5: Home Front USA * Arthur Sinclair's first Interview - Describes the mass economic changes and overhaul in the US safe zone. * The Whacko's Interview - Describes the actions of the new US President and changes in the society. * Joe Muhammed's Interview - Describes the new neighbourhood patrol system in the US. * Roy Elliot's Interview - Describes the life of a filmmaker who records heroic battles and zombie kills. * Christinia Eliopolis' Interview - Describes a safe zone resupply pilot crashing in a swamp. Chapter 6: Around The World, And Above * David Forbes' Interview - Describes how Europeans often hid in castles and the challenges that came with that. * Barati Palshigar's Interview - Describes the 'Radio Free Earth' project. * Hyungchol Choi's Interview - Describes the outbreaks in South Korea and the fate of North Korea. * Kondo Tatsumi's Interview - Describes the fate of Japanese cities. * Tomonaga Ijiro's Interview - Describes the survivors in the Japanese countryside. * Garcia Alvarez's Interview - Describes the success of Cuba in surviving The Zombie War. * Xu Zhicai's Interview - Describes defecting ships in the Chinese navy, the fate of most refugee ships and a Second Chinese Civil War. * Terry Knox's Interview - Describes the fate of Australia and Astronauts. * Ernesto Olguin's Interview - Describes the United Nations meetings and life on government ships. Chapter 7: Total War * Travis D'Ambrosia's second Interview - Describe the plans made by American generals. * Todd Wainio's second Interview - Describes the Battle of Hope, beginning the American reclamation campaign. * Darnell Hackworth's Interview - Describes the military's use of dogs. * Sergie Ryzhkov's Interview - Describes Russia's religious reformation. * Michael Choi's Interview - Describes how zombies are killed underwater by a special Military unit. * Andre Renard's Interview - Describes the battle in the Paris Catacombs. * Todd Wainio's third Interview - Describes the US reclamation campaign, ending with the liberation of New York. Chapter 8: Good-Byes * The Whacko's second Interview * Maria Zhugonova's second Interview * Kwang Jingshu's second Interview * Sean Collins' second Interview * Jesika Hendricks' second Interview * Joe Muhammad's second Interview * Arthur Sinclair's second Interview * Kondo Tatsumi's second Interview * Phillip Adler's second Interview * Jurgen Warmbrunn's second Interview * Michael Choi's second Interview * Todd Wainio's fourth Interview Category:Lists Category:Interviews